1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a support apparatus and, more particularly, to a resilient trash bag support apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Flexible bags are used to hold a great variety of items, many of which have the potential of piercing the bag in which they are placed if the bag is not filled carefully. Thus, it is frequently desirable to support a flexible bag which is in the process of being filled so that the individual filling the bag may use both hands.
One example of a flexible bag which would benefit from a support is the lawn trash bag. These bags are typically made of plastic, and may have a capacity of approximately thirty to sixty gallons. Lawn trash bags are generally filled with leaves, sticks, dead plants, and other trash associated with gardening. One problem associated with their use is the difficulty of filling them. If only one worker is available, he must generally attempt to hold the lawn trash bag open with one hand, while inserting the intended contents with the other. This can be an awkward and time-consuming process. Even if an additional worker is available to hold open the lawn trash bag mouth, the width of the resultant opening is only as wide as the worker's spread fingers-approximately four inches. This opening width may be insufficient to insert much of the trash intended for the bag, such as branches, dead plants, rake-fulls of dead leaves, etc. Another problem associated with manually filling lawn trash bags is that sticks and branches frequently puncture the bag and stick out its sides, thus creating a safety hazard for workers handling the bags.
One solution to these problems has been to provide trash cans to hold bags being filled. This solution works where a permanent trash can installation can be justified, such as the kitchen garbage can. However in many situations, including gardening, there may not be a convenient place to leave a garbage can because the lawn trash is located in a number of places and spread out over a yard or garden. In these settings, it is more convenient to use a support which is lighter and more easily transported than a garbage can.
Accordingly, a need remains for a resilient trash bag support apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is easy to use, lightweight in design, portable, and easy to store. Such an apparatus advantageously reduces the amount of time spent cleaning up after working in the yard, while improving the appearance of the yard. The apparatus conveniently allows a user the use of both hands, which in turn allows for more effective manipulation of the material being discarded. Homeowners, as well as professional landscapers, will appreciate the support apparatus.